heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Gun
An powerful gun that can kill an Omnilock with ten dirct hits from it.Texas Law got it from Jace Van Alcard. Personality He may seem lazy but he knows his way around any battle field. Forms Nail Gun-In the nail gun form allows the nails not only to be firey it's acid coated what doesn't hurt humans these are extremly fast. Springfield M1A1 Super Match-This form shoots rapid fire and it automatically reloads it has kinetic transfer so when it hit an opponet it makes them fly. Armalite AR-10 Special-This form is multi-shot gun syle rapid fire weapon that can kill hellhounds with twenty shots. M92 Vertec-This form is the electricity based it sends electric shocks down your spine making your target stumble. Ithaca M37-This form is the only one without any elemental power-ups so it's normal. Benelli M4 Super 90-This form has never been seen so no one knows what it does. Powers It Bestows Soul Creation-The gun allows you to make souls out of nothing even make souls come back from the grave. Double-Edged Power-You may get alot of powers but you have to die before you can use it. Aura Constructs-Your bullets are half-aura half-soul and they do a lot of damage if hit. Mana Manipulation-By charging your mana up and controling it to an certain chi/aura/mana you can control your bullets that destroy the space-time continua. logic-The bullets can hit a wall and keep on spinning or the gun's recoil will not come back on you. physics-Your bullets go flying real far and do more damage than they look like they can do. Omni-Senses-All of your senses go to an omnipotent level. Fear Masking-Sense your dead you can hide your fear and do unblieveable stunts. Spiritual Symbiosis-You can fuse with the gun's soul and make even more powerful attacks like Xendgames attacks. Emotional Consistency-You have to keep an clear mind and the pure good in your heartto use the gun. Projectile Enhancement-You can enhance the power of projectiles like your bullets to the point that they break armour.. Enhanced Gunmanship-The gun gives you the ability how to use it to an pros ability. Enhanced Reflexes-You now can dodge bulltes up close and personal and catch flies in mid-air. Hypercognition-Now that you died and came back you now think faster and you know how do things faster. Weapon Proficiency-The gun's soul tells you how to use various weapons and it has various form with many elemental powers. Mental Constructs-By mixing your hypercognition and enhanced intelligence your mental powers can come in hady in group against one person battle and almost all of the bullets are fused with mental energy. Infected Arm-It makes your arm into an infected parasite host that gives you super strenght and the power of Tentacle Extension for some good old time zombie fighting.Mixed with the other power and Absolute Immortality you'll be hard to kill. Known Owner(s) Texas Law Talim Law Trivia One of the users was based on Seto From High School Of The Dead Category:Truth™ Category:Level 10 Category:Good Category:Fan-made Weapon